1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to table ball games and more particularly to table games having a plurality of ball rebounding surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Table games using rebounding balls with players using paddles to hit the ball have been a great source of enjoyment throughout the years to the general public. Games such as table tennis have found broad acceptance throughout the world in both recreation and atheletic competition.
Modifications of table tennis have been proposed to vary the rebounding of the ball while having the players positioned on the same side of the table. Further modifications have been proposed which involve positioning deflecting walls on the sides of such table tennis games for further rebounding of the ball. Illustrative of the many proposed modifications of table tennis are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,891,210, 2,066,724 and 2,313,701.
In accordance with the present invention, a table ball game is provided in which a plurality of rebounding surfaces are employed which increase the speed of the ball game. In addition the rebounding surfaces are constructed so that spectators can readily observe the play.